miltfranklynsupperfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Stupid Pioneers!!
Yo Stupid Pioneers!! ''Daffy's Party Buster Paradise ''(ダフィーのパーティーバスター・パラダイス,'' Dafī no pātībasutā paradaisu'') series of ten episodes created by a YouTube Pooper named "Cartoon Network Moonstone" (CNMS) in Summer 2018. The show features the life of Looney Tunes characters, Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales along with Moonstone's Anime and other cartoon characters. Why it Sucks? # It has almost no relation to the Looney Tunes franchise, which is owned by Warner Bros. # The Characters are really annoying. #* Daffy Duck has become to straight-up evil, like his cartoons released after July 1948 and matching his 1960's DePatie-Freleng Design. #* Bugs Bunny has become an annoying, dumb, lazy moron who ACTUALLY SCREAMS LIKE A CHICKEN!! He is also matching his early Leon Schlesinger Design. #* Speedy Gonzales has become hyper, dumb, and happy #* The Pink Panther has become an drunk, sugar-loving gay character who is always hungry for eating pizza and junk food. #* Keiichi is a boring, generic, and unintelligent woman, and Momoka and Yuzu are unsympathetic brats who fool around. # It used the Openings from the Looney Tunes Cartoons. (One with The Color Rings and one with the Absratct WB Logo) # It takes away the charm of the original Golden Age cartoons, and ruined everything on how special Daffy Duck was in the early years. This can insult people who had childhood memories with Looney Tunes or people who are fans of it their whole lives. # Stupid plots, like the Pink Panther shaving his fur off and Bugs Bunny Crying while Daffy is ready to kill him. # Almost all episodes have scenes that ripoff a Looney Tunes scene, and even some of them use plots from Looney Tunes and Pink Panther cartoons, such as "MAKEUP!!", which is a ripoff of "A Star is Bored". Placing the action in a show-biz setting, Daffy must double for Bugs in any slapstick that the staff deems too dangerous for its top star. After each disaster, Daffy shouts "MAKEUP!". # The first episode of the series promotes excessive eating since Speedy Gonzales enters an eating contest just to eat food, which causes him to become insane and try to eat everything he sees. # The second episode has Daffy Duck doing an evil-eyed creepy face while holding his telephone. # The fourth episode has a horrifying scene in which Granny beats Wile E. Coyote to death after when he calls her a dirty slut. This scene is insulting and disturbing to both Looney Tunes fans and little kids # The eighth episode has the Blue Aardvark getting arrested not because he was killing insects, but because he robbed a bank. # The ninth episode has Inspector Clouseau swinging Sylvester by his tail for trying to hurt Tweety and Speedy. Despite the scene being made for kids to teach them that injuring animals is bad, it is still a bad influence on kids. # In the final episode, The cartoon animals have sex with the anime girls, which is extremely perverted and disgusting. As a Result, the account got terminated for violating YouTube's policy on nudity and sexual content. # The show altogether feels like a horrible fan-made parody. It felt like an adult cartoon crossover. Redeeming Qualities # Some episodes are nicely animated. # Some funny moments here and there. # The theme song from the original cartoon series is still catchy. # The anime girls are cute. Yo, This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. 18:00, October 25, 2010 Patty Gadget deleted page Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII (Not a real episode.) 00:43, April 17, 2011 Werewolf deleted page Krabby Patty Formula (Spam: content was: I can't cook Krabby Patties! I don't wanna be a ghost anymore, Patrick!) 23:55, December 6, 2011 Santa Claus deleted page Teletoon (Not needed on this wiki: content was: " Say Santa Claus! SpongeBob, with a very sad face, "Santa Claus" and Squidward takes the picture) 15:27, January 11, 2014 Super Sonico the Pink Panther (wall | contribs) deleted page SpaceBob InvaderPants (Complete hoax: content was: Super Sonico pulls a string, and the gown falls off of her leaving her naked all night) 15:28, June 11, 2014 Pac-Man deleted page Krab's Army Belt (Complete hoax: Content was that Eugene H. Krabs is the only main character that doesn’t appear in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV.) 02:36, August 8, 2016 Squiddleward deleted page SpongeBoob (Flowers hiss at Squidward like snakes, he screams and runs inside) 17:03, July 4, 2018 Siren deleted page Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 7 (content was: " sniffles And one day at the beach, it was so hot and I was so thirsty! I spent it on a soda! sobbing My best friend! crying)